The Irony of Revenge
by lovelessx
Summary: Draco has a maliscious Slytherin nonfallable foolproof plan to humiliate Harry Potter in the worst way once and for all making their playing field new and raw with a delicate taste of badass. Only problem is, when he sets the plan into motion and Harry lo


**Title:** The Irony of Revenge

**Author:** Lovelessx

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Word Count:** 2886

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Smut. Pervert Snape (it's a small part, I swear). Plans gone a-wry. Slash (well... duh) hey and even some PWP. A bit of spanking and slight bondage.

**Summary:** Draco has a maliscious Slytherin non-fallable fool-proof plan to humiliate Harry Potter in the worst way once and for all making their playing field new and raw with a delicate taste of bad-ass. Only problem is, when he sets the plan into motion and Harry loses his clothes, his Slytherins are laughing, the Gryffindors are glaring, Harry is the equivallent to a tomato, Snape is furious (but hiding his allure to the scene, the dirty bastard!) and Draco Malfoy is Painfully Hard and Sudden Realizations are the new foundations of him whisking the No Longer Innocent Harry in the eyes of their potions class to the safety of his Prefect room. Things end up getting hot.

**The Plan to Best all Plans**

It was his best plan yet. It was Slytherin in everyway, brilliant and completely unfallable. He would finally get his one-up on the great Harry Potter, all around prat with a hero complex and an annoying good-luck streak. Oh, and let's not forget that he's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived to _not_ die. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and the epitome of all that is good looking and suave, had the perfect plan to win their petty fights once and for all. He gave an evil laugh, it seemed the right thing to do when one comes up with such a plan to humiliate and ruin Hogwarts Golden Boy like a certain dark psycho wasn't able to. _I will even best Voldemort. I, Draco Malfoy, am a God._

The plan itself was better than the ones he'd had from first year through sixth. Even better than the plan of making the Gryffindor mess up his big moment in the final battle over the summer when he announced to his father right there on the battle field that he was switching sides, since it was obvious who was winning. He watched the green light of the curse engulf and suck the life out of his father. Golden Boy didn't even bat and eye as he watched Draco kill his own father, just kept on throwing curses at Voldemort. His plan had been to distract Harry and make the killing blow to Voldemort himself. Instead, he made ol' Voldie falter as he watched his secret fuck-toy fall to the ground and the faulter cost him his life. Harry had been hospitalized in St. Mungos for a week to nurse his wounds and get over the shock of the battle, in a bed right next to Draco. He quietly thanked him on the last night for helping them win and his change of heart and even quieter said that the mark on his arm didn't matter to him. It enraged Draco that all his plans so far had failed. He grinned as he made his way down to potions. _Watch out, Potter. This plan won't fail. It's your turn to look like the idiot you are._

**Dreams Never Forget**

Harry was thankfully woken from his reoccurring dream of the last battle and all the friend's he'd lost. His alarm clock told him it was 6:30 and he'd better get up. Harry hated wizard alarm clocks as much as he hated wizard mirrors. They all sounded like stern mothers and if you slept to late, they took on the air of a howler. As Harry showered and dressed his thoughts drifted to Dumbledore and McGonagall. He watched them fall, and it was his fault. Now Professor Lupin taught Transfigurations and he was the head of Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley was the new Headmaster and he handled the school just as well as Dumbledore did. Harry's thoughts drifted to the onesasi he'd already lost. Sirius, his parents, Cedric Diggory... all his fault. He beat himself up routinely about his losses.

Ron and Hermione were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him and they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. A new day, a new start. Life went on happily in the wizarding world, but dreams never forgot.

Harry was still in a guilty daze and wasn't paying attention to Ron's attempts to keep things normal and making bets on his favorite Quidditch team for the season. Hermione thumped him lightly on the shoulder and he dove right into the conversation with Ron, thankful that he could now start his day and not go back into the daze.

"So the Chudley Canons are going to win a few and make a good start, but you are defying your favorite team and saying that Puddlemere United will end up smashing them mid-season and beating them out?" Harry was amazed that Ron would ever betray his favorite team.

"Yes, but! Then the Asian team will gain the lead, only to be beat out by the new American team! Brilliant, aren't I?" Ron grinned and stuffed his face with more eggs and bacon, stopping to swipe the muffin from Hermione's plate. Hermione huffed and stole her muffin back and then checked her watch.

"Good Gods! We're going to be late for Potions again, let's go!" Hermione jumped up from the bench so fast she knocked the basket of toast into Neville, who sqwuaked and fell backwards. Harry and Ron laughed and had to run to catch up with Hermione, who didn't notice the damage she'd caused.

**And Maybe it's Fate's Game**

Potions was it's usual, terrible self. Exept worse.

Harry got himself paired with Malfoy because, as usualy, Snape's an arse and wouldn't let him, Hermione, and Ron work together. Thus, Snape's knowledge of the still-flaring rivalry between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor found Harry paired with Malfoy and working on Anti-Poison Potions. Brilliant. Harry had just added the Bezoar Stone of Goat when Malfoy kicked his shin. He glared at the Slytherin and continued working, adding the sliced shrivelfigs. Malfoy kicked him again and he spun about, nearly knocking over their cauldron.

"What? It's bad enough that I have to work with you and do all the work myself! What do you want?" He glared at the blonde who was casually leaning back on his stool against the desk behind them.

"You're going to mess it up, Potter." Malfoy smirked and leaned forward to add fluxweed, knowing full well that it would explode their potion and thus give Harry a failing grade while he would just be pushed off to another group that made a perfect potion. Harry was jumping at his hands when he realized what Draco was adding.

"No! You're adding the wrong thing, it's going to-" _BOOM_. Too late, the cauldron exploded and sent great globs of orange gunk all over the Gryffindor side of the class. In less than ten seconds Snape had appeared before them in a whirl of black robes, eyes shooting daggers at Harry.

"Mister Potter," Snape's voice sounded especially perturbed today, "What, may I ask, happened here? Is your incompetence so great that without the help of your know-it-all friend you cannot even complete a single potion by yourself, oh but you didn't complete it did you... you ruined it and now my classroom is covered in this mess. Clean it up. Mister Malfoy, go work with Zabini. Potter, detention tonight straight after dinner." And with another swirl of robes he disappeared into his office.

Harry sighed and set to work scrubbing his cauldron and Malfoy's desk. He was so wrapped up in cleaning that he didn't hear what Malfoy said behind his back. And then suddenly he was stark naked in the middle of the classroom and he was fumbling to cover his genitals while his eyes darted around frantically. The Slytherins were bursting into laughter and applauding and cat-calling, his housemates were giving him sympathetic looks and glaring at the Slytherins, and worst of all Snape had come back in at the comotion. The Potions Master haulted in his tracks and looked Harry up and down before crossing his arms and glaring at the blushing Gryffindor.

"And how did you suddenly lose your clothing, Potter? I know you do so love the attention, but honestly... I didn't think you were one to put on a show for my Potions class, which you have disturbed again. One hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor and another detention tomorrow night."

Harry was mortified. He looked the equivallent of a tomato with how deeply he was blushing. Draco Malfoy was smiling smugly and standing just inside his range of view behind Snape. Voldemort must have come back from the dead and cast another nasty trick on him. He could never escape.

Draco found himself laughing along with his other house mates until he caught a glimpse of what Harry had been hiding away from him all these years. It was a well known fact of his sexual preference for men, and _Gods_ Potter was well equipped. He found himself getting hard suddenly and had to compose himself, with the slightest flush in his cheeks, when Snape came back to berate Harry more. Draco suddenly felt a surge of jealousy rise up in his chest and clench around him. _Snape was checking Harry out! What a perverted bastard! I can hear it in his voice! UGH! I can't believe I'm going to do this..._

Draco swept forward when Snape was done his little punishment speech and wrapped his Slytherin robes around Harry to cover him. He paused to look Harry up and down with the green emblem on the black robes. _Shite, he looks good... Oh bollocks, must leave NOW._ Draco saw that everyone was staring at him and he quickly whisked Harry out of the class room and practically dragged him to his Prefect room. He was panting slightly when they were in his room and his cheeks were flushed again, but not only from running. Now he was Painfully Hard and wanted another look at Harry in all his glory.

**Then Again, Fate Has A Funny Way of Coming Through**

Harry didn't have time to think about why Malfoy had given him his robes. They felt nice against his skin and he was mortified to find he was becoming hard from the material rubbing against his skin. Then Malfoy took his hand and was dragging him down to Slytherin Common Rooms and suddenly he was in what he assumed was Malfoy's Prefect Room. _Merlin... did Malfoy just... SAVE me?_ Harry looked over at Malfoy sitting on his bed and panting, cheeks slightly flushed and his cock gave a little twitch. Suddenly he wanted to be the one making Malfoy pant.

"Er.. Thanks... for um, getting me out of there..." Harry akwardly shifted on his feet. He needed to get out of there. He needed to not have impure thoughts about ravishing Malfoy. The blonde looked up at him, seeming to suddenly remember that Harry was there and the look that briefly flashed across his face before he masked it was smouldering with lust. _Was it lust?_

"You're welcome... though, I think I deserve a proper thank you. Or perhaps a spanking, seeing as how I'm the one that cast the banishing spell. I'm the reason why you are now burned into the minds of everyone in our class. I think I need to be punished... and then thanked for saving you. Don't you agree, Potter?" Draco was slowly taking steps towards Harry, who was wide eyed and backing away until he felt his back against the wall. He swallowed audibly and then suddenly gray eyes were even with his and he only had a second to breath before soft lips were pressed gently against his. For a minute he was stunned, and then there was the swipe of a tongue across his bottom lip and he was opening his mouth to meet the tongue. Malfoy's mouth tasted like sugar biscuits and tea and he wanted to swallow him whole. This was much better than cleaning Potions.

Draco was in Heaven. Potter tasted like the honey the house elves put out for porridge and he loved it. He wrapped his fingers around Harry's wrists and brought them above his head and pressed his hips into the Gryffindor's, even more delighted when his errection met Harry's growing hard-on. So what if his plan went slightly a-wry, he liked this alternative much better. When they pulled away, both their cheeks were flushed and in a heartbeat Harry was naked again and laying on his back in the middle of Draco's large four poster bed. Draco was undressed in record time and was again grinding his hips down into Potter's. The noises the Gryffindor made were sensual and did wonders to his prick. Draco leaned down to suck at the Gryffindor's neck and mark him his own with a bite. Harry was arching off the bed and it seemed like their skin was molding together to form one.

"Punish me Harry..." Draco met green eyes with a sultry look and a husky voice as he layed himself across Harry's lap, arse up and waiting. "I've been a very bad, plotting Slytherin and I need to be spanked." Draco grinned when he saw his lust matched in those green eyes and felt a loud _crack_ of Harry's hand meeting his pale flesh. The skin stung for a few moments and Harry was gently caressing his arse with his hand before he slapped him twice more, soothing each smack with a caress. The mix of pain and pleasure contradicted themselves and caused Draco to make keening noises in the back of his throat. Harry leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Like that, do you? Naughty little pervert. Draco Malfoy likes to be punished by Harry Potter." Harry's voice was low and rough and his hand came down hard against Draco's arse. "And now he's going to get the best "Thank You" of his life." With that, Harry slid Draco off his lap and nuzzled his face against the pale curve of the Slytherin's arse. He gently spread the white flesh and breathed over the puckered entrance. He grinned when the blonde shivered and breathed again, flicking out his tongue to taste the musk. Without further warning, Harry's tongue was thrusting in and out of Draco's arse and Draco was moaning so loud that Harry paused to cast a silencing spell just in case some stray Slytherins were still about the snake pit. He jabbed his tongue back inside the tight hole in a mockery of what he might do to the blonde in the near future. Harry rolled Draco over again and rubbed his throbbing cock and flicked his tongue over the tip, tasting the salty bitter fluid. He slipped a finger slowly into Draco's entrance at the same time he closed his mouth around Draco's entire length and slowly sucked his way back up. Draco's hips bucked in his mouth and pressed down onto his finger. Harry added another finger and thrust faster, brushing Draco's prostate every third thrust and the tip of his cock was hitting the back of Harry's throat and he was coming so hard and he was in Heaven. Definitely a better plan than the original.

Draco was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt the tip of Harry's cock slip inside of him and grimmaced with the initial discomfort until Harry's hips were flush against his and he was used to the stretching. He bucked his hips against the Gryffindor's and commanded him to move and when Harry's slow thrusts weren't enough and he moaned for harder and faster, he was growing hard again from Harry hitting his prostate and the moans coming from the Gryffindor pounding into him. Harry's hands fisted his cock until he felt his body tense for a half a second for the second time that morning and he was coming across his stomach.

"_Fuck_ Draco.. God's you're so.. so tight and Ohmygod it's so good... I'm.. I can't hold on... I'm _Oh Gods, fuck, Draco_!" Harry was coming harder than he ever had in his life and when he was spent he collapsed onto the pale blonde beneath him. When Harry had caught his breath he carefully pulled out and rolled off to the side of the Slytherin. "Gods... that was... bloody fucking amazing, I'm not even mad for all that shite you did to me in class today!"

"Well, good... I'm uh.. sorry about what I did though, but I'm not sure if I should be because if I didn't do it then maybe I wouldn't of had my first bottom expirience or figured out that you are gay and you are a sex God and that some of the rumours going around are true."

"What! That was your first time bottoming! Why didn't you tell me, I would of gone slower! And you really think I'm a sex God? Wait... What rumours!" Harry was propped up on his elbow and asking questions a mile a minute.

Draco grinned and pulled Harry into his arms and pulled the covers over them. They didn't make it to any of their classes or detentions that day.

**End**


End file.
